shattered peace
by 61394
Summary: not long after the war has ended Azula and new enemies rise that could destroy the world as we know it
1. plot of the princess and tophs bet

Shattered peace

Disclaimer I don't own avatar

Authors note the story begins a few months after the end of season 3

Chapter 1 plot of the princess

Azula once the great princess of the fire nation and its future fire lord was disgraced as she sat in her prison cell they intentionally kept it cold so she couldn't fire bend before her brothers coronation she was sent here Ki gung prison a underground prison in Ba sing se for only the most powerful and dangerous benders she felt ready to give in to the hopelessness of it all when she heard the laughter "your cell is so cold it reminds me of home" it was coming through the small window above her that connected to the next cell "what's it to you old woman " Azula snarled at the occupant of the cell next to her all she did was laugh again "haven't you noticed fire bender" Azula had no idea what this woman was talking and she didn't care as she went back to her wallowing with warmth on the back of her neck wait a minute warmth Azula used her hand to feel the wall she was sitting against there was heat radiating from it how did she not notice sooner while her cell felt like the south pole her neighbor was in a room that would be an excellent means of escape "why did you tell me this" she asked "I want out as much as you do I want the avatars corpse to rot in the middle of an iceberg for what he did to me" Azula had found a kindred spirit but she knew she couldn't beat the avatar alone when the woman gave her the answer again "I have been in this spirit forsaken pit for five months there are seven inmates each of them are powerful and would make excellent allies powerful enough to destroy the avatar" a plan began formulating in her mind soon she would have her revenge

Authors note I hope you enjoy chapter 1 don't worry the action is coming soon

Disclaimer I don't own avatar I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 2 Tophs bet

Aang was lighting the lanterns around the fountain square he had planned for everything at sunset Katara would come to the square for their date he would go down on one knee and propose she would say yes and he would put the betrothal necklace he made for her around her neck it would be perfect if Zuko hadn't walked into the square a few minutes before sunset usually he was glad to see the new fire lord but not now he looked up and saw Aang "what are you doing here" said Zuko "me why are here right now your messing up my plan" Aang said coming close to shouting "look Zuko I think of you as a friend now get out of here so I can propose to Katara" Zuko didn't seem that surprised he was the one who discovered them making out while everyone was looking at Sokka's terrible artwork but why did he have to propose to her today "do you hate me Aang" he asked the 112 year old avatar "of course not" "than why do you have to propose to Katara in the same place at the same time as im going to propose to mai" showing him the box holding the golden arm band "ok there's a solution to this I know whoevers girlfriend show up first can propose leave and then the other guy can do it" Aang was not the smartest coconut in the tree but it sounded like a pretty good idea and it might have worked if Sokka hadn't decided to show up right than "what in Agni are you doing here" they both screamed at the water tribes man why are they yelling at me thought sokka I was just going to propose to suki in wait a minute why are the lanterns lit already and why are they holding those boxes Aang was going to propose to his sister "you little pervert come here so I can strangle you" Aang ran as sokka chased him tackling him strangling him Zuko ran over to pull Sokka off him when suki mai and Katara showed up they had met up because they were going to the same place and were confused by what they saw Zuko was pinning sokka to the ground while Aang was gasping for air which is ironic cause he's an air bender Katara cleared her throat and the boys noticed the girls for the first time "Katara I can explain" "zip it you little perv" sokka yelled interrupting the avatar Katara didn't want to hear him insult her boyfriend at least not until he explained himself so Katara water bended some water from the fountain and froze his mouth shut "Aang please explain why my brother is calling you a pervert" Aang bent down on one knee holding out the box with the betrothal necklace "will you marry me" Katara tackled him to the ground kissing him on the lips they separated long enough for Aang to put the necklace on before they locked lips again mai walked over to Zuko "Zuko I love you if you're going to ask me than you already know my answer" Zuko opened the box putting the armband around her wrist Sokka was still trying to get the ice off of his mouth when suki walked over to sokka noticing the little box "finally I thought I was going to have to ask you myself" she kissed on the ice too bad for them their lips were both stuck to the ice on Sokka's face unknown to them toph bei fong was sitting with zuko's uncle iroh "you win the bet my young friend as always" toph nodded "of course I was right now I get free tea in your shop for the rest of my life" she said the former general of the fire nation chuckled "I never thought losing could be so entertaining"

Author note Well that's chapter two I hope you learned a couple of things ok not really just don't bet with toph and gimme your reviews chapter 3 is coming soon (spoiler alert prison break)


	2. the escape

Chapter 3

The escape

Three weeks that's how long it took for Azula and Hama the bend the temperatures in their cells once they were done Azula melted her chains binding her to the wall summoning the heat around her she released a blue fire blast breaking the door down the guards saw what she had done and ran forward only to be impaled by a icicle spears from Hama the old woman had a look of pure evil on her face "you free the first floor and I will free the second" Azula nodded her head as Hama ran past besides their own there were two cells on this floor each with two guards protecting the doors she leaped into the air launching two fire balls engulfing the corpses in flames she had forgotten how much she despised the smell of rotting flesh and reminded herself to kill her enemies in a different way in close quarter combat she opened the first door to see a man in his early twenties bandages completely covered the top of his face he was shirtless wearing grey shoulder pads and purple pants like a wolf bat when he heard the door open he reacted the chains holding him snapped he stood up and walked out of his cell "I don't know who you are and I don't care I am La" La than pushed his hands forward a wave of sonic energy ripped the door to the other cell from its hinges crumpling the steel like it was tissue paper the captive in this cell was a teenage girl about thirteen years old wearing rags she was hideous her finger and toenails were at least a foot long sharpened at the end she opened her mouth revealing pointed teeth and tongue like a serpents her skin scarred from what looked like everything from saber tooth moose lions to platypus bears La released a smaller blast destroying her chains she walked out of her cell and we went to join Hama her group included two incredibly large men who bore a resemblance to the big bad hippo they looked Identical except one wore black and the other wore white the third escape also seemed familiar but she couldn't see how he looked about eighteen wearing dirty brown robes with long black hair "alright let's get out of here La make an exit " La nodded pushing his hands towards the ceiling tunneling through the solid stone sunlight shone through the hole the muscle twin in white took a stance Azula associated with earth bending the sunlight it turned solid under their feet the solid light rose and they were outside surrounded by Dai li agents and earth kingdom soldiers riding ostrich horses the twin in black moved his hands as if he were using a puppet their enemies shadows climbed their bodies until they reached their necks it was excellent they were being choked by their own shadows they fell to the ground lifeless the ostrich horses were running but the scarred girl pointed her palm at them they froze stiff as boards seven of them came forward Azula could see the fear in their eyes but they were no longer in control of their own bodies "impressive child" said Hama the girl looked at the old water bender "Mi no looking for approval me beast bend for you until Mi say that Mi is done" she snarled this girl was a savage but she would be useful until she decided that she was done than she would have to be disposed of they got on their beast bended mounts Azula looked around were somewhere between the outer wall and the inner wall Azula thought "follow me we'll take control of the city than the avatar will fall" the seven rode to Ba sing se never knowing their first battle with the avatar would come sooner than expected

Authors note here' s chapter 3 technically it could be chapter 2 but tophs bet is supposed to be that anyway post your reviews but please don't mention my punctuation I know it's not there but im not good with this stuff and I am not letting someone edit my work


	3. wedding day madnness and the fall of Ba

Chapter 4

Wedding day madness and the fall of Ba sing se

Aang was nervous as he put on his air bender necklace he fought the fire lord made peace for a warring tribe but this was new territory the only good thing was who Aang had invited to see Sokka's reaction

"Aang why are you smiling like that" Sokka asked noticing that weird smile on Aang's face

"No reason" Aang quickly said

"Well come on then let's get out there so the ceremony can start" Zuko said before walking out the door

The earth king had gone all out the ceremony was being held in the courtyard it was filled to the brim with friends and earth kingdom nobles who no one in the wedding party even knew

Sokka looked through the crowd and in the front row was a sixteen year old water tribe girl with cloud white hair wearing the robes of a water bending master

"Why is she here" sokka said to Aang who was doing his best not to laugh at his best friends reaction to seeing his ex-girlfriend and current moon spirit

Before Aang could answer the musicians began playing the Kyoshi warriors walked down the aisle led by their new second in command Ty lee four Kyoshi warriors stood on either side as first Katara walked down the aisle on the arm of her father followed by Mai and Zuko's uncle Iroh and Suki the brides were wearing white kimonos as they took the hands of their future husbands

The priest cleared his throat

"We are gathered to honor the union of these couples if anyone has any reason they should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

Suddenly the door to the courtyard was blown off of its hinges as the escapees of Ki gum prison stepped through the burning doorway

"Yes I have a reason everyone in this courtyard is going to die" said Azula as she juggled blue fire in her hands

The earth kingdom nobles ran away leaving the Kyoshi warriors Yue Hakoda Iroh and the ones who were supposed to be getting married to fight the two sides charged at each other

Sokka and Zuko attacked with their swords trying to hit Mi who was far faster than the two seasoned warriors her killing instinct took over as she beheaded a Kyoshi warrior who had tried to restrain her

Zuko using his swords as an extension of his arm fire bended a flaming cross at the beast bender who flipped over as easily as ty lee could have before charging at Zuko with her claw like fingernails going for the kill when Sokka slammed her down with his fists

"I owe you one" said Zuko looking at the downed beast bender

"I know" said Sokka as they were both hit with a blast of air

Suki was striking at one of the larger benders aiming to cut off whatever bending was up his sleeve when his own shadow lifted itself from the ground and fired a beam of darkness at her

Suki on instinct raised her arms to protect her face waiting for the impact that never came she lowered her arms seeing that a wall of earth had been raised to take the impact

It couldn't have been Aang he Katara and Yue were fighting a guy with brown robes and Azula she looked behind her to see Toph wearing her usual clothes but looking into her grey eyes she looked like she was fighting a hangover

"Remind me to kill sokka when this fights over" Toph mumbled "that moron put cactus juice in everything"

The blind earth bender lowered the earth shield sending two giant boulders at the shadow bender his shadow didn't rise but two balls of darkness forms in his hands he fired them destroying the boulders

"You're the blind bandit figured you'd be older from the stories the guards told about you" the shadow bender said in a deep voice

Both benders readied themselves for their next attack

Iroh and Hakoda were back to back as the sound light and water bender surrounded them each of them prepared an attack to finish their opponents when the old water bender suddenly fell to the ground

"Don't mess with Kyoshi" said Ty lee

She had stripped the outer layer of her armor and uniform wearing a dark green GI and pants her katana was strapped to her back and she had wiped off the face paint she had blocked the old woman's chi network

La turned to the new enemy and blasted her with a sound wave she cartwheeled around it where she was standing was now a three foot slash in the stone

Iroh made his move striking at the distracted light bender who made a hasty shield of light to protect him than counter attacking with a razor sharp disc of light the elder fire bender dodged the attack and it slashed through a pillar cutting it in two

Iroh filled his lungs before releasing a fire blast from his mouth that could have outdone a dragon La stood in the way deflecting the fire with a wave of sonic energy the flames dissipated

The light bender known as Ne was rusty from the three years he spent in that damn prison he would have to go to that technique to kill these two

Aang was shocked to see the teenager with Azula send an air blast at Zuko and Sokka he was supposed to be the last air bender but were there more and why was he with Azula

"Well avatar how does it feel to fight your own people" Azula taunted

"Shut up you witch" Yue yelled as her eyes began to glow she water bended a blast of water from the air at the former fire princess who managed to dodge barely

"Water tribe you will feel my wrath" Taang said sending a miniature tornado at Yue and Katara on instinct Aang blocked it with his own tornado creating a breeze that filled the courtyard

Azula analyzed the battlefield the odds were not in her favor while a majority of the Kyoshi warriors were dead two of her benders were down she knew at the moment she couldn't win so the next best thing was to make her enemies retreat

Azula went into the stance to bend lightning something she hadn't done since she was imprisoned she aimed and fired hitting the white haired water bender in the shoulder

Aang couldn't get to Yue before she was hit Aang reached into his shirt pulling out the bison whistle Appa flew to them from the earth kings stable Aang and Katara dragged Yue onto the bison Sokka and Zuko who had recovered from the attack went to get on the bison followed by toph and Suki the avatars friends who weren't on the bison gathered around Iroh who created a ball of flame and they were gone as Appa took to the air leaving the people of Ba sing se to Azula's fury

Authors note constructive criticism please don't mention my punctuation or if I spelled something wrong if its not about the story **KEEP IT TO YOURSELF **

61394


	4. the end of the avatar

Chapter 5

The end of the avatar

Disclaimer I don't own last air bender

Authors note enjoy chapter 5

It was nightfall by the time Appa descended in a field full of long grass everyone was about to set up camp when Toph laid down the law

"All right here's how it's going to be" yelled Toph "boys sleep over there and girls over there no sleeping together anyone who tries will have to deal with me"

Only a complete idiot was going to mess with Toph while she was drunk so Sokka went to get the girls normal clothes and weapons while Toph set up a tent so Katara could work on healing Yue's shoulder

Katara stared down at Yue her left shoulder was completely burned dried blood covered her arm Katara bended water around her hands it glowed as she began to heal the shoulder wound the wound was deep but it was slowly beginning to heal Katara kept at it until she ran out of energy

Everyone was gathered around the tent where Katara was healing Yue when Katara stepped out

"How is she" asks Aang

"She'll be fine but it will be a few days before she's back to full strength" Katara replied wiping the sweat off of her forehead

"How did Azula end up in Ba sing se anyways" said Sokka asking the question on nearly everyone's mind

"She was in Ki gung" said Toph "a prison for dangerous benders I guess there was a breakout"

"You guess didn't you think to tell us that Azula was put into a prison with dangerous benders" Sokka yelled before Toph grabbed him around the neck

"Im not in the mood to be yelled at so back off until im sober and I wouldn't be drunk if you didn't put cactus juice in everything in a stupid plan to get laid on your wedding night"

When Toph finished her tirade she let go of Sokka's neck leaving him and Suki with a crimson blush on their faces as she went into her tent

Aang wasn't sleeping well something outside was troubling him he grabbed his staff and walked outside where he was blasted by an air blast

At first he thought Azula's air bender had somehow followed them but he looked to see five grown men in black cloaks they surrounded Aang blasting him with an air blast on all sides Aang leaped into the air sending a tornado knocking down one of the guys he thought he had a chance of winning when blackness entered his mind

Aang awoke on the shoulder on what of the cloaked Air benders shoulders

"Where are you taking us" asked Aang

The cloaked air benders didn't say anything they just kept walking until they walked to a cliff with a giant air bender logo carved into the stone

One of the air benders put his hand against the stone a door appears in the cliff and they walk through the cliff as the door closes behind them they walked through a long tunnel for what felt like forever until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel literally

At the end of the tunnel was a massive city carved into the walls of the cavern around them the only place the various stone buildings weren't was the ceiling

The air benders walked through the city to a large building in the center of the cavern floor inside the building turned out to be some kind of political building as air benders rushed around like buzzard wasps moving from place to place the air benders carried the avatar and his friends into a circular room sitting in chairs in a semi-circle all of them were elderly the cloaked air benders dropped the avatar and his friends at the feet of the elderly men

"Wind riders you are dismissed" the air bender sitting in the middle who was obviously the leader the cloaked air benders bowed and left "young air bender why have you brought these outsiders so close to our hidden city"

Aang was confused they thought he brought his friends here on purpose he knew how to deal with air bending councils he had plenty of experience from all the times he got in trouble a hundred years ago

"My apologies as the avatar I had no idea of this places existence me and my companions were simply finding a place to rest after a battle we did not mean to intrude in your territory but may I ask how this place came to be"

The elderly air benders looked at each other

"Our apologies avatar to awnser your question this city was founded many centuries ago when avatar Yan Chen foresaw a great terror to happen to the air nomads" the air bender said

"That explains the air bender who nearly killed us" said Sokka

The old air benders eyes widened in fear "Taang has escaped from Ki gung I knew we shouldn't have trusted the white lotus" one of the council men told the head council man after that they began arguing and mumbling to each other

While they were arguing the avatar and his friends began talking with themselves

"So can we trust these guys" Zuko asked reaching for his swords on his back

"We just had our camp to close for them for comfort trust me when have I let you down" said Aang

"You forgot my birthday" said Katara

"You didn't help me find my sword" said Sokka adding in his two cents

"I had those two boneheads chasing me because of you" Toph said

"Ok that last one wasn't my fault no one else say anything" Aang said "look we have to beat Azula and her dangerous new friends"

"A question avatar is Taang among those you refer to as dangerous new friends" one of the council men asked

"Um yes why do you ask?"

"We will send the wind riders along with you to detain and execute him"

Aang couldn't believe what he heard how could they sentence another air bender to death without looking remotely guilty he had faced Taang in battle he had seem the anger in his eyes the need to kill

"My apologies council but this is the work of the avatar I cannot accept your help"

The moron does he really think he can defeat Taang he was an air bending prodigy it took the order of the white lotus to detain him this is what the head council man was thinking " as you wish avatar"

A few hours later everyone was back at camp"

"I don't get it Aang why didn't you accept their help" Sokka asked

"Don't question it Sokka I have a plan" Aang sat down Indian style and went into a meditative trance his tattoos began to glow signaling he was in the spirit world

"Where do you think he is" mumbled Sokka while he was tapping on Aang's head it made a sound like a coconut

"Hey how would you like it if someone was using your head as a drum now stop doing that to my future husbands head"

Meanwhile in the spirit world Aang was talking to a white haired man with red marks on his face he was wearing a red and green outfit a scroll on his back and a metal headband with the kanji for oil the man was sitting on a toad looking irritated at the avatar

"You better have a good reason for summoning me to the spirit world avatar I was in the middle of my research"

"Don't remind me that wedding present you gave me nearly got me killed I can only imagine what Katara would do to me if she ever found it"

"So the reason you summoned me was to call me a pervert I get enough of that from my godson"

"No do you remember that scroll I asked you to hold on to in case I ever needed it well I need it"

The man pulled from his back a purple scroll about three feet long

"You know you could have just gone to the village to get it"

"And what guarantee would I have that you were there" Aang caught the scroll as the man threw it to him

"Fair enough why you're here how are the book sales in Ba sing se"

"Everyone has one but most people have learned not to read it in public and Toph says thanks for the one in braille anyways later Jiraya"

With that Aang vanished as did the legendary toad sannin back to their respective worlds

(You may be wondering why I included Jiraya in the story im not entirely sure but if you want something hidden why not hide it in another world anyways back to the story)

Aang's tattoos stopped glowing which meant he was no longer in the spirit world in his hands was a purple scroll when she saw the scroll Katara gave him an evil glare

"All right Aang what did he want"

"What did who want my beloved" Aang said holding his hands up in defense

"You know exactly who I'm talking about what did he give you"

While Aang was getting the evil eye Sokka Zuko and Toph were drooling over what they thought the scroll was Sokka and Zuko because they were male and Toph because she was the only one who could read the work of Jiraya in public

Toph lunged for the scroll opening it up to reveal nothing

"See Katara it's not what you thought it was would you really think I would read that stuff that scroll is just something I asked Jiraya to hold on to for safe keeping would I lie to you"

"Well it looks like I got the best of the best" Katara hugged her fiancé while he received guilty looks from everyone even Yue had gotten up to glare at the avatar and his dirty little book he kept in his pillow

"Anyways everyone on Appa were heading back to Ba sing se I have a plan"

In the royal palace Azula was sitting on the throne of the earth king everyone else was enjoying themselves by killing a few earth kingdom noblemen Azula had to let her pets exercise or they may turn on her especially that savage beast bender Mi

Tai lee saw the bison land in the lower ring she leapt from the rooftop to tell Iroh and the others the good news

When Appa landed he was surrounded by everyone from the wedding (earth kingdom noblemen not included) "nice to see everyone here I have a plan" Aang jumped off of Appa he opened the scroll putting his energy into the paper seven gold rings appeared with purple gemstones

"Here's the plan we overwhelm them and we use these rings I made to seal their bending into this scroll"

Everyone was surprised by Aang's plan "how did you make those" Sokka asked "it's a long story Sokka anyways here's how it's going to be Mai you Tai lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors will handle the girl with claws

Katara and Yue will handle Hama

Zuko general Iroh the sound bender

Toph Hakoda the shadow bender

Sokka Suki the light bender"

"Wait a minute what about the air bender and Azula" asked Sokka

"I'll handle them" answered Aang as he put a ring on each finger "once you restrain them put your ring finger on their forehead and your thumb on their chin the ring will handle the rest"

One person in each group put a ring on their finger

Azula was practicing fire bending forms when Taang returned surprised by the murderous air benders sudden return she stopped her fire bending

"What is it Taang"

"Sorry to disturb you fire nation but I need to practice as well before the avatar shows up"

That was the way Taang spoke he never referred to you by name but by your nation he was the polar opposite from the avatar cold heartless and without mercy

"What do you mean the avatar is here go alert the others"

But Azula suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest she looked down to see Taang's hand through her chest he pulled his arm out revealing her beating heart in his hand it was the last thing she saw before she was embraced by the shadows of death

Aang was shocked at what he saw

"Why did you do that to your own comrade" Aang yelled not sure why he was so angry at Azula's death

"You foolish air bender she was a tool to my escape nothing more nothing less"

Moving faster than Taang could see Aang went to Azula's side and quickly transferred her blue fire bending abilities to the scroll before rushing to attack Taang

Mi felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up she leaped off the roof just as two knifes embedded themselves in the spot she was standing she a girl with many knifes and a girl with a katana on her back

"Hey it's just like old times isn't it mai"

"Minus where were hunting the avatar yeah let's get her" Tai lee draws her katana and Mai draws her knifes into her fingers Mi flexes her nails eager for the hunt as she charged leaping into the air striking at the katana girl with her left foot and the knife girl with her right foot they both blocked Mi flipped away snarling like the beasts she could bend to her will

"Mi will crush you yes Mi will enjoy watching you die" the savage beast bender charged again only to feel a knife go into her shoulder but it wasn't from the knife girl in front of her she turned to see two of the painted girls in besides her that was her second fatal mistake

Tai lee seeing her distracted blocked her chi network and Mai followed with two knifes trapping her on the side of a house

"Hurry up and do it Tai lee before she breaks out"

Tai lee nodded and followed Aang's instruction the gem on the ring glowed with a purple light

Mi felt strange she should never had stayed with bad fire girl she should have left this city behind it was her first mistake that led to this the ring stopped glowing as her body hung lifelessly to the wall

"Do you think Aang knew this would happen" Tai lee asked Mai

"I'd be surprised if he didn't considering he made these rings"

(To be honest Mi isn't really built for a fight in Ba sing se but the others will be a lot stronger especially Taang)

La had never had the chance to practice his sound bending in a place with so many targets the middle ring was the perfect place to practice especially with everyone left to hide in the lower ring yuck only that beast bender Mi would go down there he turned to destroy a large building when two fire benders showed up

"Well if it isn't the dragon of the west and the storm changer have you come to die because I would be happy to oblige"

"Surrender now you are outnumbered and you have none of your comrades with you" said Iroh as he assumed a fire bending stance

"Excellent plan it seems wait until we were apart before striking very uncharacteristic for the avatar wouldn't you agree general"

Zuko and Iroh launch a fire blast at La who with a sonic wave around himself defending himself before charging at Zuko who easily blocks La than thrusts his palm a sonic wave follows the palm thrust pushing Zuko back before dodging a fire blast from Iroh

"It seems you have an Achilles heel every time you release a sound bending attack you must wait an amount of time before you can launch another" said Iroh

"Clever general but figuring out my bending's weakness won't help you beat me"

Zuko looked to his uncle and the plan his uncle came up with came to him Zuko and Iroh went on either side of La creating a vortex of flame the two fire benders maintained the vortex for five minutes before letting it die where the vortex once was a circle of burned cobblestones containing a circle of dirt and shredded cobblestones but no La

"Clever general forcing me to maintain a shield to increase the time I need to recharge we will meet again one day but not tonight"

The two fire benders searched every rooftop around them for where the voice was coming from but they couldn't find it

"It seems he decided on a strategic retreat" said Iroh

The Light bender En was next to his shadow bending brother Ne they had been attacked by a couple of the avatars friends and found each other to make sure they would fall like dominoes

"Nice one Sokka" Toph complained as the earth shield she created was nearly destroyed by the two benders combined attack "the plan was to keep these guys apart"

"We can yell at Sokka later agreed" said Suki

"We need a plan they seem to stronger together if we try to separate them we may be able to use the rings on them" said Hakoda

"Good idea dad wait why have the blasts stopped"

"Ready En"

"Ready" his brother answered stood next to each other in what could be passed off as an earth bending stance a ball of their particular element formed in their hand before merging together forming a corkscrew of light and darkness that drilled through the wall revealing nothing

"What the spirits where did they go" suddenly a wall of earth appears between the brothers

En filled his palms with light and blasted the wall but it wouldn't break

"You know I just realized something"

En turned around to see the water tribe guy with a midnight black sword drawn

"Your bending is weak at night you probably stayed close to your brother in case you had to fight"

"You dare call me weak I am En I was the terror of the si wong desert and now you will die" light filled En's hands and he fired them at Sokka but the water tribesman theory was right the light attacks were weak enough that Sokka deflected with his sword before driving it into his knee and punching him in the face while his bending was weak his jaw felt like cement

"ow ow ow owie that hurt"

Suki leapt from her hiding place and did what Aang told her to do the ring glowed and his body fell lifelessly to the ground once Sokka removed his sword

The shadow bender Ne was facing the earth bender he had heard stories of how she destroyed an air ship fleet and invented metal bending he was going to see how long she would last against a shadow bender in the middle of the night

"Ready for a rematch bub" said Toph as she spit on the ground before assuming her earth bending stance

"You know little girl spitting isn't very lady like" Ne taunted

"Neither is reading Make out Paradise in public but I still do it now are we going to talk or are we going to fight"

The two benders launched attack after attack at each other and even with Ne's power advantage he couldn't push her back "why won't you die"

Toph didn't awnser instead turned the ground under his feet to quicksand before his head went under she hardened the sand

"Im the world's greatest earth bender that's why"

(You can figure out what happens next so on to Katara and Yue against Hama)

Hama was backed into a corner normally she would have been an equal match for Katara but with that white haired water bender Katara's attacks seemed like they were multiplied by twenty full moons

"Katara how are you making your attacks so powerful"

Katara had a confident look on her face "let's just say I have friends in high places" as she blood bended the old woman into a paralysis "but how my technique it's not a full moon" the old woman asked desperate for the answers

"I'm allowing it to stop a monster like you" said Yue

Hama's eyes widened with fear "you're the moon spirit" she choked out before Yue put her ring finger and thumb on her face as the puppet master died the ring glowed sealing her bending abilities in the scroll

"I wish Aang gave me one of these the first time I met Koh" said Yue feeling nauseas from remembering it

The two girls were laughing when they felt hurricane level winds bring them to the ground

"You think Aang's ok" Katara asked

"He'll be fine Katara" Yue reassured the water bender please for spirits sake Aang don't use what I think you're going to use she thought to herself

The palace of the earth king which had stood for a thousand years was in complete ruin the two air benders were fighting to the death with air blasts everything at their disposal was used to destroy each other as Taang sent Aang flying through the courtyard

"Are you ready to die Avatar because once im done with you I'll kill everyone in this city before torturing that water tribe girl of yours"

Aang's eyes glowed but instead of blue his eyes and tattoos were glowing bright green "no" Aang stomped his foot on the ground both air benders were surrounded in a barrier the color of Aang's tattoos

"What is this avatar?"

"The forbidden technique with this technique you will be sealed in an eternal limbo never seeing the afterlife

but this technique comes at a price for sealing you in between the fabric of the universe I will no longer be the avatar the reincarnation cycle will begin but instead of one there will be four one for each nation only together will they be as strong as I am now for your crimes against the world I seal you"

The barrier enveloped Taang covering him in markings before he vanished in a pillar of green light that separated spreading to the four corners of the world when seeing the green light everyone came rushing into the destroyed courtyard

Everyone was shocked at the light show they had seen in the sky and had no idea what it was except Yue "why did you use the technique it's forbidden for a reason"

Aang explained what he did and the consequences of his actions (im not writing it again scroll up)

"Whoa twinkle toes who knew you had it in you"

"I guess we tell people to be on the lookout for their nation's avatar" said Zuko

"Right but first something needs to be cleared up" said Aang he then whispered something into Yue's ear he then put Sokka and Suki Zuko and Mai and himself and Katara in front of the moon spirit

"by the power vested in me as the moon spirit I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

The three couples kissed passionately in the ruins of the earth kings palace

The end

Thanks to everyone who read shattered peace


	5. authors note

Avatar authors note

Hello everyone first off I'd like to thank everyone who reads my avatar stories I'm a huge fan of the series and have seen every episode

On my poll of stories I will write after I complete a story sequels not included for those waiting for bride of the phoenix

Well on the poll I added an idea I've had for a while called avatar unleashed it's a darker story then my usual stories there will be bashing and action and some unexpected romance the poll is open until new years so if the idea intests you please vote

Lamine Djafi 61394


End file.
